marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Philippa Sontag (Earth-616)
Real Name: Phillipa Sontag Nicknames: None known Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Terrorist, assassin, mercenary, former soldier Legal Status: Citizen of Mexico country with a criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: 198, formerly Femizons, Marauders Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Place of Birth: Mexico Known Relatives: None First Appearance: (In shadow) Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #210 (1986), (fully seen) X-Factor Vol. 1 #10 History Arclight was once a soldier serving in American peacekeeping forces during a conflict in Southeast Asia. The experiences there severely traumatized her, and she retains bitter memories of that place. She used her rage to fuel her body building, which she further uses to augment her mutant abilities. At some point, she became a member of the Marauders, a team of superhuman assassins brought together by the mutant thief Gambit when he was in the employ of the enigmatic Mister Sinister. On Sinister's orders, the Marauders massacred the underground community of mutants known as the Morlocks. In the course of the massacre, the Marauders, including Arclight, clashed with various superhuman champions, including the superhuman mutant adventurers known as the X-Men. Arclight and the Marauders originally died during the demonic invasion of Manhattan that came to be known as the " Inferno", but Sinister had the technology to clone the Marauders thanks to him retaining samples of their DNA. Thus, Arclight continued to appear among the Marauders in all subsequent activities, including their battles with Cable and X-Man, each time on behalf of Mister Sinister. For a brief time, Arclight served as a member of the Femizons, an all-female superhuman army of the extra-dimensional warrior women, under the alias of Superia. During this time, Arclight clashed with the super-soldier known as Captain America and the mercenary named Paladin. After the House of M events, Arclight joined the mutant refugee camp on the grounds of the Xavier Institute, the inhabitants of which have come to call themselves the 198. She seems to have a romantic relationship with fellow Marauder Scalphunter. For unknown reasons, Arclight left the 198 team and rejoined her former longtime team the Marauders. Arclight, along with the help of the Marauders and new members Mystique and Lady Mastermind attacked the X-Men unexpectedly. Characteristics Height: 5' 8" Weight: 126 lbs (57.2 kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Dyed Purple; Natural hair Black; sometimes dyed as pink or blue. Unusual Features: None Powers Known Powers: *'Shockwave Generation:' She can direct a wave of seismic energy by striking a victim with her hands or feet. This typically creates a massive shockwave damaging and/or disorientating all within line-of-fire, shatter objects, create shockwaves, or cause earth tremors. *'Superhuman Strength:' allowing her to lift approximately 50 tons *'Superhuman Endurance' *'Resistance to Physical Injury' Known Abilities: Covert ops and above average hand-to-hand combat. Strength Level: Superhuman Class 50. Miscellaneous Equipment: Arclight usually wears a suit of silver metallic armour. Transportation: Conventional automobiles, formerly Marauders vehicles. Weapons: None known. Alternate Versions * In the Age of Apocalypse, a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants is named Arclight. However, this Arclight was male, and it is unknown of he has any relation to the Earth-616 version, or what powers he possesses. Appearances in Other Media * Arclight appeared in the motion picture X-Men 3: The Last Stand, played by Latina supermodel Omahyra Mota. In the movie, her shockwave-based superpowers are more refined than in the comic book: her shockwaves project in an outward fashion and she can target specific materials. She joined Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants and was killed as she tried to escape in the film's finale from the wrath of Phoenix (Jean Grey). *Arclight appeared numerous times in the X-Men Animated Series, most notably in the episode "Sanctuary," where she joins Magneto's mutant haven. Notes * No special notes. Trivia *Arclight's codename comes from the B-52 bombings during the Vietnam War, also called Operation Arc Light. *Arclight was at one point depicted as unusually tall, and with the physique of a body-builder, but in recent appearances she has gained a more conventional comic-book female appearance. See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by Related Articles * 198 * Marauders * X-Men References * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * Arclight, Marvel Universe profile ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Modern Age Category:Mexican Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Marauders members Category:Femizons members Category:198 Category:Copy Edit